The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, a semiconductor system, and a control method of the semiconductor device, and relates to, for example, a semiconductor device, a semiconductor system, and a control method of the semiconductor device suitable for suppressing an increase in a size of a circuit.
Japanese Patent No. 4858959, for example, discloses a configuration of generating low voltage differential signaling (LVDS) data signals. The low voltage differential signaling data signals are used, for example, to transfer data from a microcomputer to a liquid crystal display device.